


Parker

by TheQueenOfKats



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I just had a dream about this, Oneshot, extremely short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfKats/pseuds/TheQueenOfKats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No one wants me." "Come inside dear." That was how I met Parker. Thief extrodinair. ONESHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parker

**Author's Note:**

> First post on AO3. This is a drabble from a short dream I had. All the love - Q x

Being jolted awake to the sound of tears is not something I would recommend to the average man. At first I thought of my children, but remembered that they had grown and moved out years before. Due to a fight between us, I haven't seen my children in about twenty years. With the knowledge that I was alone I forced my old body from the warmth of my bed and searched out the noise that had taken me from my dreams. What I found on my back porch shocked me right out of my grumpy mood. A little girl, no more than seven sat curled up around a brown stuffed bunny. Shivering and crying to the raining skies above. Why was she here? Where were her parents?

"Dear, what's wrong?" Big bleary blue eyes looked up at me.

"I'm all alone. No one wants me." Sorrow pinged it's way into this old crows heart at the sound of the child's broken voice.

"Come inside dear." That was how I met Parker. Thief extraordinaire. Days with Parker in my life where some of the best I have ever had. She was the grandchild I had always wished for. Her lively, unpredictable attitude kept even me, one whose seen it all, on my toes. I fed her and cared for her like she was my own child. Eventually I came to love her as if she were my own child. When I was first called down to her school on the grounds that Parker had been found guilty of stealing I had been appalled and shocked. I immediately voiced my displeasure. Parker had seemed thoroughly abashed and I hadn't been called down to her school again. However I knew Parker had kept up her little 'hobby'. Eventually I gave up on trying to make her stop, reasoning with myself that she most likely had kleptomania. I didn’t agree with it but I accepted it. I told her so myself. She took it well.

Life went on and parker was blossoming into a fine young lady. I allowed myself to live once more, I never realized that I had locked myself away from enjoying life before Parker. It wasn't long after that that I found out that I had terminal cancer. I wouldn't last another month. Devastated, I told Parker but she became angry. Accusing me of wanting to leave her too.

"I love you." I had tried to reassure her.

However the next morning Parker was gone. Consumed with grief I lost the will to carry on and be strong. I was sentenced to bed rest in the hospital later that night. I prayed everyday that my child in everything but blood would come back to me. It was as the world was blurring out of my vision that a flash of blonde appeared in my darkening vision.

"I love you." I said in but a murmur, unaware of the wet track of a silent tear falling down my cheek as I took my last breathe.

I pray that Parker will live a happy and full life, without the many regrets that I did.

"I love you too grandma."


End file.
